Side to Side
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo |nogm = 3 |dg = |pictos = 139 |pc = |gc = |lc = Turquoise |mc = Violet}} "Side to Side" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, dreadlocked purple hair in a bun. She wears a pair of orange googles over-neath her head, a gold visor, a yellow and pink turtleneck bra with a keyhole in the cleavage, a pair of black patent pants, a lavender garter belt, and a pair of lavender high heel boots. The woman's pants flashes a bright lavender several times during the chorus. She resembles Ariana Grande. During Minaj’s part, her skin turns black. Background The dance takes place at a large, futuristic metropolitan city with tall screens featuring the dancer and another unknown man. The screens closest to the dancer fly away, revealing most of the city, which flashes different colors. While the city is orange, some circular, flashing disco light drones fly around. The platform that the dancer is on flashes pink. When the city turns blue, lightening strikes and blue shields flash around. After a short, harsh rain storm, the screens fly up again. During Minaj’s verse, some black walls close against the city, shielding most of everything and only revealing it through a circular window. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Push your hands down towards your hips. SldeToSideGM.PNG|All Gold Moves SideToSide_GoldMoveGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Side to Side is the second collaboration between Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj in the series, after Bang Bang. ** It is also the sixth song by Ariana Grande in the series. ** It is also the seventh song by Nicki Minaj in the series. *** However, it is her eighth in the franchise if Moment 4 Life ''is included. * "Hoes", "d**k", "b**ches" and "f**ks" are censored. * The dancer similarly resembles P1 of ''Lean On. * The man on the TV screen has a jacket that resembles the dancer from Sorry. * The song title has the same name as one of Barbra Streisand’s captions in Puppet/Party Master Modes. * The last time "And boy"/"Got me walkin’ side to side" is sung, it appears as "Boy got me walkin’ side to side". * In the E3 demo, Side to Side has a capitalization error where the letters "T''" in "''To" and "S''" in the second "''Side" were in lower case, thus the song title is read as "Side to side". ** This is the second time that this has happened, after Me Too. ** This was later fixed in the Gamescom version.https://youtu.be/AVDN9FO2Q8I Gallery Game Files IMG_1239.jpg|''Side to Side'' In-Game Screenshots IMG 1250.jpg|''Side to Side'' in the menu Other Side-To-Side-Ariana-Grande-Nicki-Minaj_Widescreen_293283.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website Side to side avatar.JPG|Avatar ShoeTeaser.jpg|Teaser Captura de pantalla (414).png|Pictogram bug in the preview df14fb52417055.599ef5c0232a1.jpg|Concept art DCJaPOwXkAE5tM2.jpg|Gameplay Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Side to Side by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj - Official Track Gameplay SIDE TO SIDE – ARIANA GRANDE FT. NICKI MINAJ JUST DANCE 2018 Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Side To Side E3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Clean versions